User talk:StormSongz
Greetings! Feel free to message me ^^ Chat! I Is on chat, join? <:D Join How does Bramblezz join le Charart Page? ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 01:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, can Bramblez work on Clan pages? ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 01:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Can you tell me all the cats in AshClan, or some of them. (I really need to know the Leader, Deputy, and Med. Cat) ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 20:11, May 4, 2015 (UTC) -snipped- ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 20:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Should I make the cat's without pages, pages? ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 20:23, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Who is Aspenkit's mother, or foster mother if she has one. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 21:34, May 4, 2015 (UTC) re: Why I know what? ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 20:53, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hihi Joining!!~ What do we do here? Do we play as characters? Re: I just fixed my sig. (I forgot to create it :P) Add me in the charart page pls :) Join this? Hey Storm! I was wondering if you wanted to join my wiki about my books im writing? Link: http://shadow-rising.wikia.com/wiki/User:XXSunstreamXx yo Hai. Ok. I really want to make the speed of making Charart faster. Can everone atleast make the maximum of Charart 2? -begs- ;o; ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 19:20, May 13, 2015 (UTC) u dont have too ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 19:20, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Question.. Can you explain to me in deeper detail why you declind robinkit? 22:23, June 12, 2015 (UTC) eiyo Seems like your page bundle is gettin popular, eh? :D But Im currious why Lilac joined. She doesnt like the Warriors (or reading) too much. Chat? scard One more thing(and sorry for spammmmzing your pages :D ) Please forgive me if this is sudden, maybe harsh, and very direct, but could I be an Admin? I was really scared of thinking about this because I didn't want to loose an awesome friend if she took offense. I think I made very "qualitable" additions and maybe become and admin. (You can decline the offer if you like/ Im not begging it's just a suggestion or an offer or whatever :P ) expand Idk what to do but hi King of the Nasty, yo (talk) 00:15, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Ugh I am so honestly sorry about my sig messing up the layout of pages 0.0 I am probably going to remake it and see what happened with that... 01:36, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hiya there. Hey there, Storm. =P. I saw what Bramble had asked awhile ago about the adminship and all, and I thought I'd ask. If you're still in need of more admins, I'd be happy to help. I know I'm not an active charart contributor, (well, I cant exactly be considering im rendered to editing from my phone), but ive been browsing through the pages and all since ive joined. Now, im completely fine if you reject this offer, considering we had a bit of a rocky start when we first met, but I just thought id offer. =) 19:49, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Great, thanks! =) Do you mind giving me a rundown on what you need me to do/maintain? Im aware of enforcing the policies/rules and all that, but id like to get familiar with it beforehand. 20:12, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty. Is there a fanfic/story this wiki revolves around? If there is, could you possibly link me it so I can read through it? 20:20, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ?? Im not entirely sure on that. Perhaps ask Jayce over at wwiki? They're an admin, so im sure they'd know how to fix it. 03:26, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hm, thats fine then. Its not your fault, I understand. Perhaps whenever you manage to fix it or something, let me know? Until then, ill try to help out around the wiki as much as I can. 04:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! =D. Just a question, but how do I access my admin controls and things? Im sorry, im a complete noob at being an admin. Im only used to being a lead over at wwiki for a little while. 22:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Also, I apologize for the lack of my contribution to PCA - trust me, if I had a computer in my possession right now I'd still be a lead at wwiki, along with alot more characters put up for approval. The same goes for here and Warriorclansrp. Im not sure when ill be getting a new one, but hopefully itll be in the coming months. ^^'.. I just dont want to seem inactive due to that. 22:52, July 7, 2015 (UTC) re: I didn't touch the admin rights.. And I'm not very active because I'm on vacation. So I shouldn't have taken it away re: ..I took them away? Sorry if I did. Lol how do give me back. I'm an idiot. �� Hola Stormsongz! This looks like a cool Wiki, so could I join? This is kinda like a roleplay Wiki right? Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] Oh and I see the chararts work the same as Warriors Wiki? Could I possibly get the cat template? Or do I need to be in a Charart group of some sort? Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] Okay! So can I get the template? And would I be able to make chararts for OTHER pages? Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] Well, could I get a gallery of all of the templates? And can I make them for the pages that don't have pictures? Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] Okay thanks Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] Please teach me! I know; that Mousekit sucks. Can you please teach me? Ill be on chat at about 10:00 this morning. Good for you? Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] Heya Stormy! Are we allowed to upload personal images to the Approval page? Or do they not have to approved? Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] Re: Hi, Storm. Sorry to be really annoying, but I'm still confused about Bluepaw. Do you think you could give me a redline/circle the area where you want the lighter blue-gray to go? Thanks! 18:26, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Wait... is that a no we CANT upload them to the Approval page, or a no they DONT HAVE TO be approved? Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] Ahh... but I could? ''Ok. Thanks! Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] Hiya! Could we go on chat for a sec? Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] god I suck. are you still on? Im so sorry. Spottehwole' [[User talk:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Like an angel came']] *In a mysterious voice* I has returned :) Silvermintie Dream it Back to Future✼ 12:47, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Will we ever get to see your fanfic? :) I want to read it. 04:04, July 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry to bother you! But somehow the link doesn't work in China, :( they probably blocked devian Art. Is there anywhere else I can see it? I'm sorry I just really want to read it XD 01:30, July 21, 2015 (UTC) re: Sure. Definetly. 21:57, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Somethin Do you think we could change the color of the charcat info boxes on the cats pages? Like AshClan cat boxes could be a silverish-gray and DuskClan could have a dusty orange color and stuff like that. If you like the idea, I could do it since I know the coding, fricken wrote in on 100000 sticky notes (jk prob 3..? Lel) 22:39, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Stolen blanks Hey there. I've been looking at stuff when i've noticed that your deputy blank is being used on another wiki, [it can be found here. Sorry to bother you! 08:38, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I messaged the user to refrain from using the image. If the user refuses I a delete the image on that wiki, or remove from it from all the pages so it can never be used. 10:28, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Um, their admin says that they got the blank from DeviantArt and haven't stole from here. One question, please don't take it rudely ��, but did you make the blank or was it taken off of deviantart? 11:06, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ah Ah ok. Thanks :L 06:03, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Attention Are you still willing to contribute to the Warriors: The Storm Wiki? If not, not replying to this message within 15 days- will prove your absence from the wiki. If you wish to contribute to the wiki- just simply make an edit again :) 02:06, August 29, 2015 (UTC) yo 1st. Sorry about taking you off leader- You wernt on at all .I know your going to say "That still doesnt give you the right-" yah i know. 2nd. I need your help. http://warrior-cat-stories.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ACharcat My template is wack could you help since you magically made it work? 20:43, September 13, 2015 (UTC) re: Hey, Storm...Is it possible if I can use your blanks on my new wiki since no one is using them? Its fine if no. Understandable :P 20:53, September 23, 2015 (UTC)